vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monitor-Mind The Overvoid
Tiering High 1-A is only applicable to verses with an even greater being, that is tier 0.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 14:36, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't say that. Dies Irae is a verse that has a high 1-A without having a tier 0. I honestly think 1-A is fair for The Primal Monitor seeming as it is VERY similar to Yog-Sothoth in nature which is agreed upon here. - Mandrakk :High 1-A is for beings that would be tier 0, if not for the existence of a higher entity, or some form of minor limitation. Antvasima (talk) 08:21, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, and I feel that Primal Monitor falls under that with Grant Morrison taking part in the creation. Mandrakk The Dark Monitor (talk) 18:04, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, in-story, the DC Multiverse simply came into being by itself, against the Overmonitor's wishes, and the OM did not immediately understand it. Antvasima (talk) 18:22, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I read that the Presence created Lucifer and Michael to make it. Is this false? Also, Mandrakk, be more conscious of other people and stop deleting former conversations. This is regarded as a large offense and you have done it twice now.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 21:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I do not know. DC and Marvel "continuities" are highly contradictory, and do not make sense. Antvasima (talk) 04:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::The Presence came to be, and the Demiurgic Archangels shaped the Multiverse for him. However, the DC Multiverse is only one of infinite. What likely happened is that The Endless, The Presence and the Source spontaneously came to be from The Overmonitor and all of DC Comics Reality soon followed. :::... But yes, Grant Morrison does have a high Ego, and I wouldn't be surprised if he inserted himself as "God" in Multiversity Too. :::Matthew Schroeder (talk) 14:00, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::TheMightyRegulator I didn't know I was doing that, I was just responding so I am not sure how those posts got deleted. I am new to this "talk" thing so I apologize if I did that without knowing, if there is a particular way I have to respond here please let me know. And yeah Matthew Schroeder, that probably is the case. I believe that there are pages now acknowledging Grant Morrison as the supreme being in the DC fiction since he actually has appeared there in the comics. It's uh... quite interesting lol. And I saw the "Likely High 1-A rating", thanks to whoever made that change. Mandrakk The Dark Monitor (talk) 17:32, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Please read the Reality - Fiction Interaction page. It would open bad doors to start mixing the two. Antvasima (talk) 19:02, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh ok, and I supposed that there are no exceptions to the rule even if they appear as an entity outside of our reality since they still have that interaction. I agree with the rule then. Mandrakk The Dark Monitor (talk) 02:00, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Page Image Why isn't the page image replaced with a higher quality version like this one? Natse (talk) 02:19, December 26, 2016 (UTC) I will update it. Antvasima (talk) 08:46, December 26, 2016 (UTC)